My opposite
by Helovuina
Summary: AU. A play boy delinquent Sasuke Uchiha starts up Sakura Haruno. Starting from a single bet he made with a friend, to something much more.
1. Chapter 1

_Mind that this is my first fan fiction.  
>This is going to be a SasuSaku AU Lemon.<br>__  
><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Casually walking into the bus. Smelling sweaty old people standing next to me. And then – I see him. Sasuke Uchiha.  
>He is known in our entire school for skipping most of the classes (probably off to fuck some whores he finds on the way to the love hotel) and being the most wanted player in our school. He is pretty tall and has jet black hair covering his face and a fringe at the back. Over his clothes, i would say he has a pretty hot body. I Think that almost every girl in our school wants to have sex with him. And half of them probably have already. He was not the kind of person a good student like me should even be interested in. People say that he meets with an old dude called 'Orochimaru'. Oro was not the kind of person you would want to be around with. Neither was Sasuke, but everyone still wanted him.<br>Then we have me, the opposite of Him. I am the star student of our principal Tsunade. I am in an advanced class and I have never skipped any class. I don't know the latest parties nor the school gossip. I was your basic nerd. But for some reason, my best friends were the cool kids. We will get to them later.  
>I took the seat across him and just started staring into his dark chocolate brown eyes. You could just sink into them. His face had perfect curves and he had big manly shoulders. After a while I got a quick glance from him and our eyes met. Oh god. What if he thinks that I'm some sort of creep for staring at him like that? Did he even notice me staring? I hope not. I felt my cheeks getting a dark pink color. Probably matches my hair now.<br>I could see the right corner of his mouth was folding into a smirk. Yep, he probably thinks im a stalker.  
>I sunk my face into my phone in hopes that nobody would notice by bright red face. Sticking my headphones into my ears I played the tune 'Kristy are you doing ok?' by The Offspring.<br>I knew that this 10 min ride to the centre of the city, would probably seem like an eternity.  
>The door soon opened and I was quick to get out to meet with an old friend who was transferring into our school. I saw him as soon as I walked out of the bus. His blond hair was framing his masculine face and he had beautiful deep blue eyes. Allot taller then me, too. He seemed allot more grown up from the last time I had seen him. He was a man now. A good looking one, too. His arms got wrapped around my tiny body as I greeted him with a quick: "Hi, Naruto!" A grin stretched across his face as he started screaming my name.<br>I was happy to see him, but embarrassed because Sasuke was bound to notice us hugging and yelling like this. My face turned bright red as I glanced to Sasukes direction. He was getting out of the bus, too. I think he was sending a text to someone. Probably a booty call.  
>As we started talking, Naruto noticed that I was a bit distracted and soon enough he asked me about it. I explained:<br>"See that guy over there?" I took a glance at Sasuke who was casually waiting for someone. Probably for one of his three girl friends.

"Yea, what about him?" Asked Naruto  
>I explained how we had been classmates for over 2 years and told him about The Sasuke Uchiha in general.<br>Naruto quickly responded "You want his attention, don't you?" He said that as the sexiest smile ever directed to me stretched across his face.

"Well…. I don't know..i-"  
>I was stopped there. Stopped by Narutos lips that were pressed against mine. His hands brushed my hair and slid down my neck. God, he was a good kisser. And judging by his current looks, I would guess that he had allot of experience with these kind of things, too.<p>

_Review, please? T^T_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the first 2 chapters beings so small, but I can't write more since we're not in the actual story and I don't want to stuff it all into one chapter._

**SAKURA POV**

__**_  
><strong>Well, I couldn't sleep a wink last night because of what happened with Naruto yesterday. I kept thinking why he did that. Does he just want to tease me or does he have some sort of feelings for me? I'm really worried, it didn't seem like him at all. That little goofy boy I use to know, is now a sexy grown up teasing women. Yep, not like him at all.  
>But, what was really worrying me, was Sasuke. What if he had seen that? He probably thinks I am some sort of slut getting kissed like that. Ugh, why do I even care? It's not like I have feelings for him.<p>

Even though I said that, I still couldn't help but feel kind of excited that he may have noticed me. Even though I am a bookworm, some attention from guys won't hurt me. Right?  
>Specially since he's pretty hot.<p>

I'm getting too caught up in this. I shouldn't be thinking of Naruto, nor Sasuke. With the finals coming up, I really gotta focus on studying, and nothing but that. Besides, both of them are sort of bad boys. My parents would never approve of them.

As I said that, I walked into the school. Everything seemed pretty much normal. Guys hitting on everything with boobs, girls gossiping and going threw their lockers. As usual, Kiba, Lee and I were the first ones to get there. Kiba greeted me with a casual 'Hey' as he leaned back to his chair trying to balance a pencil on his nose. He had messy brown hair and really dramatic eyes. But for some strange reason, he had these odd red cheek marks. I never really got around to asking him about them. And really, I didn't care that much. Lee got up and bowed before me quoting some line from Shakespeare. You would think that's strange, but it's pretty normal for him. I took my seat across Kiba as we got into a conversation about the new guy.

" Yea, I know him. We use to go to kindergarten and middle school together. " I spoke.

"Is that so? Well, I gotta meet this guy then" Replied Kiba as a huge grin stretched across his face.

The rest of our conversation was pretty much about how he is going to pull a prank on the new guy. I hope he was joking. Despite what happened, Naruto was still a really close friend of mine and I don't want him to get hurt. He has always been there for me. Specially since I was getting picked on at school allot. He was always protecting me.  
>The class filled up after a while and soon the teacher showed up, too. Miss Anko was usually on time and she was a great teacher, although he was a bit harsh from time to time.<br>And the only times I got in trouble in her classes, was because I was talking to Ino or Hinata.  
>She started the class and as usual, Sasuke wasn't there. My guess is that he was hanging out with his brother and the rest of the seniors. As I sunk into my thoughts again, Ino disturbed me.<br>"Psst! Sakura!"

"What is it, Ino?"

"Did you hear that Sasuke is breaking up with Karin now?" she giggled

So that's why he isn't here. "Nope, I didn't hear it."

"Guess that means hes single now. I think I'm gonna try my shot with him"

"And when and how are you going to do that exactly?" I replied while smiling a bit

"There's a big party next Saturday. I think he's going to show up. You HAVE to come with me!"

"I'm not su-"

Miss Anko was sitting in front of us tapping her heel against the floor with an angered face. She cleared her throat and got back to the class while giving us a deadly glance.  
>Both Ino and I quickly leaned back to our seats.<p>

"You know I don't like going to parties!"

"Oh you will."

With her saying that, our conversation ended and a knock on the door was heard. What moron would be coming to class 20 minutes late?  
>As the door opened I saw the blond boy again. He was breathing heavily as If he had been running. <p>

"Are you the new student?" Said miss Anko

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I-"

"I'll forgive you this time since it's your first day. Don't let it happen again!"  
>Wow, that was nice of miss Anko. Usually she would be yelling so hard the whole school could hear her.<br>The boy nodded and stood in front of the class. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I came here from Otafuku Gai. Please take good care of me" He winked at the girls and took a seat.  
>The girls soon started blushing and commenting on how 'cute' and 'hot' he was. He pretended as he wasn't hearing any of that and started smirking. God, he was such a show of. Although, I have to admit, he Was pretty handsome.<br>He poked my shoulder to greet me and say he was sorry about yesterday.  
>Finally, I stopped thinking about it and my mind was finally free. No more worries, for now.<p>

The rest of the class was pretty boring, Sasuke didn't show up either.  
>As I was walking up the stairs for the advanced class with Kakashi and the seniors I saw Sasuke talking to Ino. I guess they were discussing the party. Ino and Sasuke were on good terms. They have been friends since middle school. They made a good couple, too. Ino was the hottest girl in school and she had long blond hair and blue eyes you could just get lost into. And Sasuke, well, I think I explained his case before. Oh and also, Ino is my best friend, even though we're totally different. But we got along really good. And if it weren't for her, I would never get out of the house and meet new people since she was really popular among the guys and girls, too.<p>

As I continued walking, Sasuke took a quick glance at me and smirked. What on earth was that supposed to mean? Since when does he even know I exist? Or was he making fun of me? Ugh, too much is going threw my head because of that damn smirk. Fuck him.

School was soon over and Ino soon rushed to me trying to convince me to go that party again.  
>"But I need you to be there!"<p>

"Why? After all, you should be alone if you're going to make a move on Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Oh, no, I'm over that. I want Sai now" she grinned and tossed her hair back from her shoulder 

"Oh god…" I said that as I let out a huge sigh

"What? It's nice to have a boyfriend now! Specially since summer is coming up soon."

"Am I really the only one worried about the exams instead of summer?"

"Yea, pretty mu-"

A big hand was soon found on Inos shoulder. As soon as I set eyes on the person, I blushed in a dark pink color. 

"Can I borrow your friend for a moment?"

It was Sasuke.

_  
><em>Kind of a cliffhanger. Hope you guys like it and please review!<em> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Get ready for lots of events in this one!_

**SAKURA POV  
><strong>_

"Can I borrow your friend for a moment?"

Borrow me? What am I, some sort of toy that he can borrow?  
>I never noticed until now how tall he was compared to me. His hair looked soft, too. I wonder if those spikes at the back are natural or does he makes them with hair gel or something?<p>

"Yeah, sure!" Ino said as she winked at me and took off. She looked at me and formed with her lips 'Play nice',

Ino, what the hell did you get me into? I swear to God, if Ino keeps getting me into trouble like this….Ugh. I blushed even more as I said "What do you want?"

"Come now, why are you so angry" He smirked as he got closer to me. "Don't take me for a fool, Sakura. I know you've been 'noticing' me lately."

"I-i… um.." No words were coming out of my lips. I couldn't even tell him to piss off. It's as if I wanted him to be near me. I couldn't say no to him. What is it about him that makes me like this? His eyes gazed upon me and the sexiest smirk was directed to me. As he was getting closer and closer, it was like my body was numb. I couldn't move back away from him. And really, I didn't want to.

"Figures. You're just like the rest of them." He laughed to himself and he leaned closer to me. Our faces were almost touching, as if our lips were about to meet. What was that supposed to mean? Who am I like? I hated him for teasing me like this.

I turned away from him and reached my hands for my face. I was afraid, but it felt good to be noticed, too. His voice was enchanting, my body was saying no to him, but a part of my mind wanted to say yes.

"By next Saturday when the big party comes, you _will_ be mine." He turned around and walked off. I could see him entering his car. Someone was already in the seat next to him, a female. But I couldn't tell who it was since he had dark shaded glass.  
>I wanted to yank out his name and ask what on earth was going on, but something stopped me. Something made me want to know more about him. I couldn't resist to his charm. His scent, his hair, his face… They were all perfect. Could it be…? No, I'm thinking too much about it. Knowing his type of guy, he probably just wants to get in my panties. I don't want to be just another one of his sluts, when I do have sex, or well, just a boyfriend. I want him to care about me. As much as Sasuke was handsome and good at getting the butterflies in my stomach, he was not the type to fall in love. Nor the type I should be falling in love, either. He was just too much trouble to deal with.<br>As soon as his car exited the driveway, I took out my cell phone and called Ino.  
>"C'mon… pick up, Ino! It's important!"<p>

"Hello?" The voice was very faint and was distracted by music and awful singing in the back ground.

"Ino, where the hell are you? I can't even hear you properly."

"I'm in the karaoke bar with Hinata and the guys! How'd it go with Sasuke?" The music had finally stopped after her saying the same sentence over and over a few times.

"Horrible, I have to talk to you right now."

"Fine, Hinata and I are coming over to your place in 20 mins since you're closer"  
>I hung up and rushed back to my house. I didn't even greet my parents, I just went off to my room and fell in my bed spreading my arms and looking up. It's as if everything was going threw my mind. Sasuke has gotten in my head and I couldn't get him out. His words kept haunting my mind, as if he had placed a spell on me.<br>_You will be mine…_

I heard the door bell and rushed down the stairs. It was Ino and Hinata at the door. THey greeted my parents and all three of us of us went up to my room. I told her what happened and a huge grin was forming on Ino's face face. Why was she smiling? This is serious!

"My little girl is going to lose her virginity to THE Sasuke Uchiha!"

"WHAT? Ino, please be serious about this. I don't want to be another girl he had banged and left."

"Um, Ino… Don't you think that's a bit too direct?" Said Hinata as she let out a sigh.

"We have to find something for you to wear at the party." She got up and started going threw my closet. Was she even listening to me? "Oh! I like this red top, it would match your skirt" She kept on talking to herself completely ignoring Hinata and me. No surprise at all, coming from her. She was the type to have fun at all possible times. She was known for being in the center of attention at all parties and events. She was just like that. Part of me liked her for that cause she was the only person who could get me to have fun. Part of me didn't cause I couldn't talk to her about anything serious.

As for Hinata, she was a really shy but a good person to talk to. She was a good listener too. Although she rarely opened up to us and was really quiet most of the time. Despite her usual personality, at parties and events she would know how to have fun, too. And it was usually not involving much alcohol.

"Girls, I-" I couldn't finish the sentence, but in my mind I said "I might like him."

"What is it, Sakura?" Ino and Hinata both said at the same time.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about something. It's no big deal." I only wished it was no big deal…

My heart was pounding and I blushed lightly. I don't want this feeling. I know I'll just get hurt if I start liking him. Or even worse – start loving him.

The next morning I came to school with bags under my eyes. I couldn't sleep at all, again. This time it was Sasukes fault. His words, his soft touches… all of them were going threw my head. Unwanted feelings are always the ones that hurt you the most.

I entered the class room and everyone was already in their seats. Strange, I'm always used to being the first one here. I checked my watch and noticed that I was 5 minutes late for class. Good thing Iruka-sensei wasn't on time today. I would have been in big trouble.

I took the free seat at the back next to the window. Looked outside was the first time today that let my mind run free, no stress. I closed my eyes and tired to relax. That is until I heard the chair next to me being dragged against the floor. God, that scratching sound was so annoying. I opened my eyes and I was ready to yell and the moron disturbing my relaxation time. Yes, I was relaxing in class. The one sitting next to me, was in fact – Sasuke. It was strange of him to come to the first class. I looked at him and blushes slightly. He wasn't looking at me, he was just resting his head on his palm and looking in front of him. My eyes couldn't stop staring at him, and I wanted him to look back at me. He seemed so relaxed, as if nothing had happened yesterday.

A blond girl from our class approached Sasuke and sat on his desk crossing her legs.

"Sasuke, honey, are we meeting again after school like yesterday?" She winked at him. So it was her who was waiting in his car yesterday. She was pretty and was really hot, too. I wonder what she means by 'meeting'. Were they fuck buddies or perhaps something else?  
>Sasuke took a quick glance at her and smirked.<p>

"I can't. You see, this girl over here is going with me today" He smirked and playfully ran his fingers threw my hair. His fingers are so soft and strong. The way he had ran them threw my hair felt nice, yet I wasn't enjoying it.

"You're ditching me for the forehead here?" She yelled and the whole class turned around and stared at me. My entire face turned red.

"I don't know, you're going to have to ask her yourself." Said Sasuke as he took a quick glance at me and his smirk wasn't leaving his face.

Everyone started talking and gossiping around the class room. The girls were giving me deadly glances and the guys were probably thinking 'What a slut'.  
>My eyes were almost tearing up. Sasuke is so cruel. How could he have done this to me? I hate him!<br>I need to talk to Ino or Hinata, but both of them were away from class. Ino was stuck at cheer leader practice and Hinata was helping at the nurses office. I feel sick, as if I'm about to pass out.

While I was thinking my eyes were already filled with tears and my entire sight was blurred. But I could feel everyone was judging and spreading rumors about me. This was a horrible feeling, and it's all, his fault.

I ran out of class and went to the bathroom. I was sobbing and my eyes turned bloodshot. And the worst thing was – I still had those feelings for him despite what he just did to me. I hated myself for this. The water got turned on as I washed my face before Iruka-sensei starts writing in the present students. Even though I wasn't feeling well, I didn't want to ruin my perfect attendance.

The rest of the day I spent not trying to drag up too much attention. I didn't get the chance to talk to Ino about what happened either since all of our latter classes were separate. Despite the fact I was getting deadly glances from time to time, I couldn't help but think about what Sasuke meant 'I'm going with _her _today.'

As I exited the school carrying my heavy bag I noticed Sasuke and Naruto leaning against Sasukes car smoking. It was no surprise to see them like this, specially Sasuke. He's usually hanging out with the seniors and all of them smoke. But I wonder what they were doing together. Sasuke is not the type to hang out with the new guy.

As soon as Naruto saw me exiting the school he looked up to Sasuke and said something to him. I couldn't hear what, as we were on a greater distance. Both of them threw their cigarettes on the ground and said goodbye to one and other. Naruto exited the school grounds and I could no longer see him. I wonder what was going on. Naruto usually stops to greet me and have a chat with me. I hope he doesn't get spoiled by this school.

Sasuke on the other hand, was staring at me. I could see his lips folding a light smirk as he gave me a signal to come closer.

My body wasn't listening to me and so I just started walking to him slowly. I didn't want to go inside that car. The car he had driven lots of other girls, and probably had sex in them too. I could feel my knees getting weaker as I was getting closer and closer to him. At one point I just stopped. The distance between us was small and then, I heard his voice

"Do you plan on coming here, or are you going to make me come over there myself?"

I eventually started walking again and I found myself in front of him. It's like I was drugged by his scent, I couldn't resist him.

_  
><em>Lots of things happening in this one. I hope I wasn't jumping from event to event in this one. But I didn't want to drag scenes across several chapters and just get to the exciting thing. :D<br>Next chapter – THE PARTY!  
>As always, reviews are really appreciated. 3<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_3 big events in this one! Get ready! :D_

It's like I was drugged by his scent, I couldn't resist him.

We stood face to face his hands slid down my neck as I was being pulled closer. His lips only touched the edge of mines as he backed away soon smirking. He knew I wanted him to kiss me, so he just teased me like this. It was painful, every moment with him was exhausting.  
>His hand started slipping down my waist going for my behind. And for the first time, I did something about it. I pushed him away as my eyes soon filled with water. My cheeks got a soft red color as I tried to hide them with my palms.<p>

"Just stop it. I can't bare to be treated like this. Sasuke, i-"

The cynical look in his eyes stopped my words. He was enjoying me like this, seeing me cry over the fact I desperately wanted him. I was just trying to convince myself that I don't.

He pushed me into his car and drove around the corner so we got out of the school grounds. I was nervous, and with my hands I started pushing my skirt down my knees. I was breathing heavily in fear of what he was going to do to me. As soon as we drove to the dark street he was found in the back seat with me.  
>He pushed me down with him and forced himself upon me. I could see his smirk stretching across his face again.<br>My cheeks got a dark red color as he kissed my neck while dragging his hand down my stomach. His touch - so elegant; his kisses – so passionate. His lips were soft and warm. He licked my neck and I could feel a little tongue ring. It is added to the excitement. As he continued I couldn't help but release cute moan.

He stopped. He got up and sat on the driver's seat again. I picked myself up with my head tilted down at all times. I didn't want him to see my blushing face.  
>Why did he just stop? He seemed troubled, and more distracted then before.<p>

"Where do you live?" He said while looking back at me, he had a blank expression. It was almost scary.

I explained along the way as he drove quickly to my house.

My mind was corrupted by him. The places he had kissed me, they were still warm. I could still feel is forceful yet gentile touches. It all felt so… wonderful. I didn't want him to stop before, I wanted to be his.

We soon got to my home and he had stopped in front of the house. I opened the door and got out while giving him one last glance before I leave. He was looking at me, too. Right before I went in, I heard him calling my name. I blushed lightly as I turned around. "Hm?"

"I'll pick you up at 8:30 pm tomorrow. Wear something short, and sexy." He drove off with saying that.

Something short and sexy! My uniform skirt is knee length and he thinks that I owe something sexy?

I knew he was talking about the party, but, this was my first time ever having a date to any event. I don't even know how to dress properly for parties or how to act.  
>My heart was pounding harder and harder as my mind grew fantasies about him. I eventually got in my house and I was ready to rush to my room as usual. I got in and went through my closet to search for anything that is wearable for the party. My closet was packed with clothes of boring colors and some of my mother's old stuff. Nothing good enough though. I never went to parties so I didn't have any fitting clothes either.<br>I wasn't the type to come to class drunk or tired from partying too hard. I was the type to tutor those kinds of kids. God, I suck at being awesome.  
>I got my phone and called Ino.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ino, it's me. Listen, I need your help with something"

"The party, right?"

"How did you know?" I said in surprise.

"I know your closet, Sakura. I was planning on lending you some of my stuff, anyways. I'll come over tomorrow around 6, 'kay?"

"Alright, thanks. See you then!" I hung up and threw the phone on the bed as I heard my mother's voice calling me.

"What is it, Mom?" I yelled across the stairs.

"Sakura, honey, I need you to pick up some things for me at the market."

I took my jacket and her list as I went out the door. I was wearing the only normal skirt I had. It was a bit shorter and black, it was loose and had flops, much like our school ones.  
>I rushed to the market, but it was closed. It was 11 pm, so it wasn't surprising. I went to the 247 store that was a few streets away.  
>On my way there, I saw a little puppy looking for food. I approached it to give it some left over bread I had in my bag. The puppy started running in a dark alley and I followed him with a quick pace. He started going faster and soon he was gone.<br>"Where on earth am i?" I said to myself. I don't seem to be familiar with this street. The lights were barely working, too. I started walking a bit faster down the street and I saw a little alley between two buildings leading to a big hang out. I could hear some music playing and familiar voices. I went in following the loud noises as soon I set my eyes upon my school friends: Naruto, Kiba as well as a senior, Suigetsu; sitting in the open car trunk with big speakers, was Karin.  
>Naruto turned around as he heard be approaching.<p>

"Sakura? Is that you?" He looked drunk. What on earth were they doing?

"It is her!" Kiba got up and put his arm around my shoulder and leaning closer to my face "What are you doing here? Came to have some fun with us?" He smelled like beer and wasn't acting like himself at all. Kiba was always really nice to me and treated me with respect.

"Who invited the pink bitch here?" I tried to ignore Karin, and focus more on getting Kiba away from me. He leaded me to the circle where they were sitting and sat on a log with me clinging on to me even closer and tighter.

"Want some?" Naruto lifted up a bottle of beer and I soon shook my head as a 'no'. "Aw, c'mon! Don't be a sore pussy!" He gave me the beer and I had no other choice but to drink.  
>Suigetsu was just staring at my legs with a sexy grin on his face. He had really sharp teeth, almost like a shark.<p>

"Get away from her." I heard a familiar voice in the background. I turned around and saw Sasuke leaning on a wall. He had a labret piercing on his lip and a few on the earlobe, too. He seemed very different then what he usually looked like in school. Although, he looked more attractive this way, made me was to explore his lips with my own.  
>Kiba didn't seem to respond and he just got closer to me trying to say something to my ear.<p>

"I said get away from her!" said Sasuke as he grabbed Kiba by his shirt. He was serious about this.

"Calm down man, I was just joking." Sasuke pulled me up and took me in his arms, he could see that I was scared to see Kiba like this. "I'll take you home."

"Sasuke, could you drop me off, too?" said Naruto with a drunken almost shaky voice.

Sasuke nodded and both of us got in his car. Sasuke was on the front seat, while Naruto and I were sitting on the back sit.  
>He started the engine and Naruto dropped his head on my lap falling asleep instantly. It seemed just like before, when I used to take care of him like when we were kids. A warm smile formed on my face as I brushed his soft blond hair. It was really late, my mother must have been worried sick. Good thing dad was on a trip.<br>The drive to my house was long, I couldn't believe that I had wondered off that far away from home.  
>As soon as we stopped in front of my house, my mother went out the door yelling my name. I got out of the car and Sasuke carried Naruto in a piggy back ride.<p>

"Hey, mom. I ran into some friends from school and I kind of got caught up with them." Shit, I'm in trouble! For the first time, too!

"Is that Naruto?" She ignored me "I haven't seen him in ages, is he alright?" She was worried about him since… he did pass out earlier.

"Um.. he's not feeling well, i-"

"Well let him stay over then! He can sleep on the couch in your room." My mother smiled and went in the house to make the beds for us.  
>I turned to the boys. Naruto was still sleeping, but Sasuke was clenching his first and had a worried face. He walked to my house to drop off Naruto and I followed him. He didn't say a word, something was troubling him.<br>As soon as he put Naruto to bed, he got out. I followed him so I could lock the door on his way out.

"I'll come over tomorrow morning to pick him up." With saying that, he got in his car and was already gone. No goodbyes, no nothing.

I went to bed soon after that and in the morning, as promised, Sasuke came over for Naruto. He was still being very quiet and didn't say much to me.  
>As they drove off, I could see them talking about something and Naruto getting ready to light a cigarette in the car.<p>

I went back to my room and made the bed where Naruto had slept, and then I remembered – Tonight was the party and Ino was supposed to come over in a few hours. I started panicking about how my room was a mess and started cleaning everything up making sure I leave no scent of Naruto and his alcohol. By the time I was done cleaning and washing the shirt Naruto had puked on last night, it was already 5 pm.  
>Only to make the situation better, Naruto puked last night, and I was the one that had to clean him up. Which means – I had to take off his shirt, too. His body is very hot, and he had small abs. Big shoulders and nice pecks, too. Too bad I couldn't see how sexy all that was since I was touching a 17 year olds puke. So that kind of killed the mood.<p>

I got down the stairs ready to make some snacks for Ino and myself. Mostly me, since Ino is on a diet. She has extra body fat and well, she is hot. Big breasts, I would say a decent C 34 cup, and her bum is nice and perky, very touchable. I'm not Bi though, I can just appreciate the female body much like the male, which doesn't make me Bi, does it?

I sighed and continued making the snacks. I was making mini sandwiches, since that's pretty much the only thing I can make without causing a fire.  
>The door bell rang soon, as I set my eyes upon the pretty blond with long hair.<br>She didn't even bother to say 'Hello', she just came in and dropped her huge bag of clothes on the bed. I don't think she even noticed the sandwiches I took out, all she did was talked about the perfect outfit I could wear.

"So, I brought you a wine colored dress, but I think it's too formal. So, I brought you this nice skirt to go along with a pink top I'm going to show you soon."

She gave me a short black skirt, similar to the one I was wearing last night, only shorter and much sexier. The pink top was longer and had straps on the back, like a corset, only flipped. It was actually quite nice and subtle, though it made my breasts look a lot bigger. I tried it on and it suited me, although I wasn't used to wearing these kinds of clothes, it really was pretty. And last, I was wearing some ankle heel boots that looked very casual yet elegant.  
>I was ready to flat iron my hair, but Ino took out some scissors. What the-?<p>

"I'm going to give you a new hairstyle!" she winked at me. She was really good at cutting hair, but I wasn't sure if I wanted my long hair to be gone like that.  
>"Just trust me on this one." Ino said again as she sat me in a chair and started cutting my hair. At the end of it, it really did look nice.<br>It was shoulder length and made me look allot more mature and sexy. I liked it, more than I thought I would.

"Thank you, Ino." I smiled warmly at her.

"No problem, now I have to get going. After all, I have a date tonight, too." She went out taking her bag of clothes and not eating a single sandwich. Oh well.

What to do now? Still 30 minutes left till Sasuke picks me up.

_About 30 minutes later_

Sasuke still isn't here… I wonder if he stood me up. It couldn't be! He wouldn't do that, right!  
>I wanted for about 10 more minutes and saw his car on the corner of the street. My cheeks got red again and my mind went blank. He honked with his car as a sign to come out.<p>

"Bye, mom! If it gets too late, I'm sleeping over at Ino's!"

"Okay, honey. Have a nice time."

I went out and saw him waiting for me leaned back against his car. He was wearing black jeans and a dark gray/blue shirt that says 'No smoking'. Under the letters, there was a picture of stick men. The girl was giving a blow job to the guy and there was an X marked on top of the picture. He again, had all of his piercings, only this time the labret was black and like a hoop.  
>He looked at me from head to toe and smirked real sexy. My cheeks got red instantly and I think that drove him even crazier. He wrapped his hand around my shoulder and led me to the front seat on his other side.<p>

"Tonight's going to be a real interesting night." He said as he started the engine. 

_Yeah, I failed. Only the start of the big party in this one, I had lots of ideas to make it a bit spicier so I had to postpone the big party chapter. I'm sorry T_T.  
>Cliffhangers for the win? No…? we._

_Hope you like it._

P.S. I had a beta reader for this one.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gah, I'm finally going to continue this. Tbh, I was thinking of dropping this one, but then I got bored again, so here I am! Enjoy this one, I've been announcing it for a long time. Also, I'm not going to do this in Sakura's POV, since it will be focusing on more characters. Enjoy the 'almost' foreplay scenes._

As Sasuke started the engine, the tension was rising. The girls eyes were shining as if they were about to fill with water. The raven haired boy only took that to his advantage as he soon started to tease the girl. He loved it when girls would deny the fact they want him, their innocence would feed his lusts. Sasuke was a man, he had needs and he knew how to satisfy them.  
>His right hand was tightly gripped to the steering wheel. His hands were big and bony, as if his muscles were always flexed. Sakura's nervous face and shaking hands didn't help much to the situation, Sasuke loved it. Her rosy cheeks were fired up as Sasuke took a quick glance at her, again attacking her with his devilish smirk. The raved head slowly slid his hand across Sakura's leg, burning up the fantasies she already had about the boy. Sasuke knew the girl wanted him, but she was afraid to admit it. She found Sasuke to be a very handsome man, but she couldn't let herself be another one of his girls. Her pride wouldn't let her fall to that. Or so she thought.<p>

"Please, Sasuke, not here." The girl finally spoke up with a shaky voice with no self confidence. She blushed and looked outside the window, away from him. If she gave into his look one more time, she would have been locked to him.

The boy just chuckled in a seductive manner as he took another glance at the girl. He ran his fingers threw her soft pink hair in hopes the girl will look back at him. Sadly, she did not.  
>The pair soon found themselves in front of a big house, already filled with their school mates and lots of strangers, strangers to Sakura. Sasuke was pretty well known around that area of the city.<br>As Sakura looked around, she noticed the girls were dressed allot more provocative then herself. They were very attractive, tall and busty. But she was rather short and her little B's couldn't compare to them. For some reason, it made her jealous, not because she was ashamed of her body. She didn't want to share Sasuke's attention, she wanted him all to herself.  
>The raven head boy could see Sakura's jealousy, all he could do is keep himself from being too aggressive. Despite the fact Sakura was literally a game to him, he still wanted to be gentile with her for some reason. For the first time, the raven was over thinking such a situation, it didn't seem much like him. After some time of silence, Sakura finally got out of the car as her, almost hooker sized heels, stepped on to the entrance of the front yard of the house. Sasuke took a quick glance at her, and soon, he too had stepped out following Sakura into the house. His arm slowly got wrapped around the girls waist so they don't lose each other. He was pulling her closer to his body, he smelled manly. He had some cologne on, but she noticed that his shirt smelled like smoke. Probably from a cigarette, she thought.<br>Sakura still didn't know that Sasuke was, also getting high that night when Naruto decided to sleep over. She was familiar with him smoking, but not taking any kind of drugs. The emerald eye girl was still very much afraid of Sasuke, despite the fact he was taking an interest in her for more then a week, now.  
>She gripped away from his arm as she told him with a light voice:<br>"Sasuke, I'm going to go find Ino now. Do you mind?"

"Yes actually, I do. Stay here for a while. You came on a date with me, didn't you?" He got closer to her leaning to her face as he caged her with his smirk.

The girl just nodded without saying a word, her mind stopped for a moment as she sunk into his intimidating look.

"Good girl, let's get you a drink now." He finally took a step back to get Sakura her drink. It was filled in a classical red cup you would normally see at house parties. The moment the girl got her hands on it, she chugged on it even though she had no idea what it was.  
>The drink was terrible, nothing similar to the classy wines she was usually accustomed to when going to fancy parties with her family. This seemed like cheap vodka they got for less then 15 dollars. Even though it was gross, she took another cup filling it with the same drink in hopes to impress Sasuke.<br>The boy just snickered as he watched her taking the disgusting liquor.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

A smirk was stretched across his entire face as he left her there to get drunk by herself. It was already in his intentions to get the rosette drunk, but it seemed as if five or less drinks was going to do the job, so he just left as he went to consult with the rest of the group.  
>Sakura was taking down drinks, one after another. She started to enjoy herself and didn't even notice that Sasuke was already gone. The liquor had already gone to her head as she started to jump and dance to the beat of the loud music coming from the six foot tall speakers. Before she knew it, she was wasted and already and at the control of alcohol. She seemed really happy to everyone, and soon she was joined by a couple of men trying to dance with her. She was left there alone with strangers.<p>

Sasuke had already found about the rosette.

"So you think you're going to bang her tonight?" The blond boy snickered at his own words and leaned to the car while taking his drink. His long blond hair was falling across one of his blue eyes. He was tall and had a very muscular body. He was wanted by many girls, but for some reason, he wasn't that interested in getting girls the easy way.

"Don't have too much confidence in him, Deidara" Said Karin, the senior Sasuke was usually hanging around with "If he didn't get in her panties by now, I don't think he'll be able to win the bet." She just laughed as she pressed her body to Suigetsu, another senior Sasuke was good friends with.

"Jumping to your own conclusions again, aye Karin? Don't you worry about me, sooner or later she's going to be mine." The raven smirked as he placed his big hands in his pockets and smirked.

"Though, I still don't know why you're going threw all this trouble just for 20 bucks, Sasuke." Said the crimson haired girl "After all, we can be more then friends, too Sasuke." She let out a cunning giggle. Her and Sasuke were known to be sex buddies from time to time, when both of them feel the urge to hump something. Despite the fact those two have slept together dozens of times, they could still talk as friends.

"Watch out, Sasuke. You're talking here to us, but it looks as if someone already has their hands on your girl." Spoke Sasori. He was real good friends with Deidara, despite the fact he was usually making fun of him. They had a special bond, rivals, but best friends. He had short dark red hair that was usually messy, nice body, and he has a tattoo on one of his pecks. It's a Japanese kanji.  
>The raven took a glance at her threw the window. Sasori's words were true, he noticed her being crowded by a couple of guys who were obviously trying to take the alcohol the girl consumed to their advantage.<br>He rushed back to the house going threw the huge crowd trying to find Sakura. It was easy to spot her because of her brightly colored hair. He stood in front of the guys and he had a frightening face.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing with my girl?' He said as he clenched his fist ready to start a fight with them.

'Shit, it's Sasuke!' A couple of them ran away in hopes not to cause any trouble. Besides, if they did get in a fight, it wouldn't end good for them. They knew Sasuke was dangerous and didn't have a good history with past fights he got into. The last time he got in a fight, the guys ended up in a hospital for a few days and Sasuke was suspended for an entire week, along with his posy who helped him win the fight. They knew that, but Sakura didn't. To her, he was still just a school mate who happens to be a play boy.

Most of them had heard about him from the constant rumors and stories going around about him. They weren't good, to say the least.  
>The most known one, is something that happened half a year ago.<br>It was a gang related fight. Sasuke and his posy were helping Itachi, Sasuke's brother, and his gang. After that fight, it's said that the gang broke up.  
>If that Is true, they remained good friends then.<p>

Everyone of those guys stepped back, all but one. It was Kiba. The guy Sakura has most of her classes with.

"Kiba, Really? You want to go against me?" Sasuke let out a psychotic laugh as he gripped the girls waist pulling her closer to himself. "Listen, I'm going to pretend you aren't serious about this and let you slide this time. But if I ever see you around my girl, it isn't going to end well, for you that is." He took a deadly glance at him and turned around with Sakura.  
>The girl was really drunk and she couldn't hear that most of the girls that were currently in the same room as the couple were talking about them.<br>No one knew who Sakura was, since at school she always had her head pressed against a book. They just started hearing about her at this party. To the rest of the girls, she seemed like she was trying to hard to get Sasuke's attention. She wasn't the type of girl to wear heels or dress like this, even though they didn't knew her they could still judge her, and some of it was very true.  
>She was trying to get Sasuke's attention real bad, and she tried to do it by dressing in unfitting clothes.<p>

Sasuke on the other hand, was known by everyone at the party. And all of them knew that he never even thought about getting into a fight over a girl. He would punch a guy for the silliest things, but never for a girl he was sleeping with at the moment.

The brown headed boy tugged on Sasuke's shoulder as he almost growled at him. "You think I freaking care you're The Sasuke Uchiha? After tonight, I'll be waiting for you." The boy snickered as he glared at Sasuke.  
>The raven just smirked as a sign of agreement.<p>

'Sasuke, I'm really tired. Can you take me to some place where I can rest?' Said the rosette as she rested her head on Sasuke's chest. It was the highest she could reach to the raven as she was really tiny compared to him, even on her heels.  
>He nodded as he picked up the girl and took her to the second floor of the house. It was off limits, but since Sasuke was good friends with the host of the party, he had the permission to bring anyone up there, for various reasons.<br>Sasuke could smell the girls cherry scented shampoo, she smelled like a girl. Much different from the girls he had hooked up previously, most of them had the scent of alcohol, and they looked dirty. Older, more experienced ladies with sexy bodies probably already touched. Even so, he rode every single one of them as a champ.  
>He never had to go threw so much trouble to get a girl into bed before, never had he held a girl in his hands like he is holding the tiny Pink haired. She looked too innocent to be hurt by him, he didn't want to treat her like a game, even though that's all she is.<p>

They arrived at the door and Sasuke kicked them open with his foot, he didn't want to let go of Sakura. The girl smiled and looked at Sasuke with such an innocent look he had never seen before. Her cheeks were red and her warm smile was taking over his body. He couldn't hold it anymore.

"Sakura, don't do this to me." The boy said as he placed the girl on the bed in an elegant manner. His hand moved on his face as he tried to cover up his psychotic smirk that was at the same time, very seductive.

"But… I want to, Sasuke. I-" Sakura hand wrapped her arms around his body from the back. Her chest got pressed against Sasuke's back as she closed her eyes for a moment while resting her head on his big shoulders.

He looked at her with a cunning glance that could almost pierce threw her body. He placed himself on top of the girls body. He held her hands spread to her sides with his own so she couldn't cover herself up. A smirk folded on the corner of his lips, he looked like an animal, and Sakura was his pray. Helpless pray that couldn't, and possibly didn't want to do anything to stop it.  
>She was left without text, all she could do is stare at him with the ever so innocent look of hers. She was just feeding his lusts, at moments, it seemed as if she was doing it on porpoise.<p>

As the girl wasn't denying him, he quickly jumped into action. He pressed his lips on hers as he began a passionate kiss Sakura had never had before. His lips were so soft, yet the kiss was rough. He nibbled on her bottom lip as his right hand slowly started slipping into the girls shirt, slowly stroking her belly. The kiss got a bit wet as their lips were constantly getting pressed against each other. His tongue teasingly touched the top of her lower lip. He didn't take the time to look at her blushing face, he was too busy starting to play tango with her tongue, of course, partnering his own. Sakura couldn't have gotten a better guy for a first kiss. He knew what he was doing, as he had lots of experience.  
>His big hand started stroking her breast over her bra. It was a black bra with pink lacing on the edges, it had kind of a polka-dot texture to it.<br>The girl's body was numb. It was her first time getting felt up in such a manner that she didn't even know how to act.  
>The boys left hand slid to the back and unclipped her bra, the other slowly went for her bare breast as he started to gently massage her nipple with the tips of his fingers. He had previously licked his fingers, so the touched Sakura was receiving were moist and very erotic. A cute little moan slipped away from the girls lips as tears filled up hear eyes, she couldn't see Sasuke as her entire sight was now blurry.<br>Sasuke finally managed to actually look at Sakura's face, he knew that her body was screaming for his, but her mind wasn't. He took her in a hug as he started to caress her hair trying to stop her from bursting into tears.

"Shit… Good think I unloaded today." The boy thought to himself "Ugh, screw Naruto and his stupid bet, I'm actually starting to worry about this chick." His thoughts remained to himself as he started driving himself crazy over the fact he's actually trying to comfort her.

"P-please, take me home Sasuke. I'm not feeling well."

"I'll tell Ino to drop you off, I'm pretty drunk myself, it wouldn't be safe." The boy made up an excuse as he had business to attend to he didn't want Sakura to find out about.

-  
><em>I freaking love cliffhangers. It's easy to continue the story that way! ;D<em>


End file.
